The Mortal Divergents
by StarTheBookaholic
Summary: What happens when Tris meets Jace in New York?
1. Chapter 1

I keep my eyes on the ground as I walk towards the apartment building where Tobias and I are staying in New York. When I near the building, I bump into someone. "Sorry," I mumble.

"Oh, that's alright." The boy I bumped into is about a year older than me, and his hair and eyes are the color of gold. He is very muscular. He smiles. His teeth are perfect. "I'm Jace." The boy- Jace- holds out his hand, and I shake it. His hands are so warm.

"Tris," I say.

"Tris," Jace repeats. "I like that."

"So does my boyfriend. Jace is interesting too." He nods. The humor drained from his face when I said "boyfriend." Was he jealous? "I should probably get back to my apartment," I say.

"That one?" Jace points to the building where I'm headed. "I live there. I'll walk with you."

I nod and start walking. "So Tris," he says. "What kind of movies do you like? I've got all kinds at home if you want to see one sometime." Holy crap, he is TOTALLY flirting with me.

"Um," I say, not sure how to respond. "I guess I kinda like sci-fi and that sorta thing."

"Great," says Jace. "I have tons of those." He takes paper and a pencil from his coat pocket, scribbles something onto it, and hands it to me. "That's my apartment number. Knock whenever you want."

***PAGE BREAK OF DOOM!***

"You're back." Tobias grins. "I'm gonna order food. Want anything?"

"Depends," I say. "Where are you ordering from?"

"Taki's."

"Then I'll have a burger." I plop onto the bed. Tobias takes out his phone and dials a number. He orders and says "Food'll be here in twenty minutes." He lays down next to me.

"What's that?" Tobias asks. He's looking at the paper in my hand.

"I ran into someone on the way here," I reply. "We talked for a bit then he gave me his address so I could go there sometime."

"He?" Tobias frowns.

"Yes, Tobias," I say. "I have guy friends. He might end up being like Uriah, who's like my second brother. I wouldn't cheat on you."

"Good," he says and kisses me. I love the way Tobias kisses me, slow and passionate. The he always speeds up like he'll never get the chance to kiss me again.

I slip my hands under the hem of his shirt and explore his back, imagining all the tattoos covering his back and creeping up his neck. I pull the shirt up and over his head, and he plays with the buttons on my button down. When he gets to the last one and can't seem to get it undone, I say "Let me" and undo it, letting it fall from my shoulders. He smiles and kisses down my neck.

"I thought you didn't like this," Tobias whispers against my collarbone, just above my tattoo of three flying birds.

"Well, Tobias, last time you tried to pull my shirt off, I still had seven fears." He laughs and un-clips my bra. It falls, exposing my flat chest. I instinctively wrap my arms around my shoulders.

Tobias shakes his head. "You're beautiful. Don't let anyone tell you differently." He pulls my arms down gently and glances at my chest, but not in that greedy way that men look at women. "Beautiful," he murmurs again and his lips crash onto mine, with much more force.

The doorbell rings and I laugh against his mouth.

"Dare you to answer it shirtless." I smirk. He grins and walks over to the door, opening it slowly. I shrug my clothes back on and lean against the headboard, watching as Tobias pays and takes the food. "What did he say?" I ask as he sets the food on the table.

He shrugs. "Nothing. But I could tell he was quite astonished."

"I bet," I say and sit across from him at the table. He hands me my burger and we eat in silence.

***ANOTHER PAGE BREAK?!***

"What do you want to watch?" Jace asks as I walk into his small family room and sit on the couch next to him. "Clary suggested a few movies, but I'm not really in the mood for a chick flick.

I laugh, "Who's Clary?"

"My girlfriend."

"Oh," I say. I couldn't help but feel a tiny bit jealous myself. "I was thinking we could watch something like 'Gladiator.' "

"I love that movie." Jace smiles and rummages through the cabinet under the TV until he finds a case labeled 'Gladiator.' He pops the disc into the DVD player and sits next to me on the couch. About half way into the movie, Jace drapes and arm around my shoulder.

I look up at him. His eyes are glued to the screen. Jace feels my gaze and looks me in the eye. "Is this bothering you? I mean, you have Tobias and I have Clary but I thought it would be nice to put my arm around you like a friend would and-"

"Jace," I interrupt. "You're babbling. And it's okay. I don't mind you putting an arm around me." I lean into him and smile. I look into his golden eyes and say "Let's get back to the movie."

He nods and turns to the TV, and for the rest of the time, he doesn't move his arm.

***PAGE BREAK!***

I call up Christina when I get back to the apartment. Tobias is sound asleep so I fugured it would be a good time to talk to her. She picks up after three rings with a slurred "Hullo?"

"Christina?" I frown. "Were you drinking again?"

"No." I can hear her smiling. "I was sleeping. Whatcha need?"

"So you know how I was telling you about Jace?"

"The hot hunk with a cocky attitude? I remember."

"Those weren't my exact words!" I blush.

"Uh huh," Christina says with disbelief. "What about him?"

"I think I like him..." I push the words out quickly.

"Ooo, girlfriend, that ain't good! Tobias is gonna kill you if he finds out."

I sigh. "I know but I just- I just can't help myself."

Chrissy giggles. "Well," she says. "I think you should do what you think is right."

*********WOAH THE PAGE JUST BROKE*********

'I think you should do what you think is right.' Christina's words ring in my ears as I knock on Jace's door. "Um, Jace?" I say when he opens it. "C-can I talk to you for a sec?"

Jace smiles his perfect white smile. "of course. C'mon in." We walk to his family room and sit on the couch. "So, Jace, I just wanted to say that-" I get cut off when I hear Jace stifle something that sounds like a sob. His normally bright and clear eyes and filled with tears. "Jace are you alright?"

He sniffs. "Yeah. My cat Church just died yesterday. I'm still trying to get over it."

I wrap my arms around his waist. "Maybe we can get you a new cat?"

He shakes his head. "Not even a talking cat can replace Church."

I hand him a tissue from the coffee table. He blows his nose and tosses the tissue into the trash can across the room.

"Nice throw."

"If you liked that you shoulda seen me in freshman basketball." I laugh and Jace smiles. "Now what is it you wanted to tell me?"

"I... Um, Jace, I-I..."

"Spit it out, Jace jokes.

"JaceIthinkIhavefeelingsforyou," I blurt out, not pausing for breath. Jace doesn't say anything, just stares at me, shocked. "Shit, I'm so sorry, Jace I-" My sentence was never finished because his lips came down on mine, hard. I wrap an arm around his neck and tug him closer. He pulls away, but only so his lips can trail down my neck to kiss me there. I pull his shirt off and then somehow my shirt and bra are off too, and his is kissing my bare chest. I push him down on the couch and get on top of him, straddling his hips. We kiss again and his tongue swipes across my lower lip, asking entrance, which I gladly give.

"Jace," I whisper. "This is wrong. We are both seeing other people and we shouldn't be doing this.

"I know," he says. "Damn, I know it's wrong in a million ways. I just really like you Tris. I don't know what the hell made me think I could do this, but, Tris..."

"Just shut up and kiss me," I say and hook a finger into his belt loop. He gives me a look that says 'I dunno if I should,' but crushes his lips against mine.

****I FEEL LIKE SKIPPING TIME****

The next morning, Tobias says "I ran into that Jace guy you were telling me about. He may have amazing hair, but he acts like a total bitch."

I laugh. "He's quite charming around friends."

"Next thing I know, I'll find you stripped down in his bed," Tobias mutters.

"Don't say such a thing!" I snap. "I only love you. I couldn't love anyone but you." Unless you counted Jace Wayland, King of Sexy Awesomeness.

I take Tobias's hand and pull him towards the apartment door. Handing him his jacket I say, "C'mon I wanna take you out for breakfast."

****INSTERT TRIP AND RESTURANT OF CHOICE HERE!****

At breakfast, Tobias picks at his food. "What's wrong?" I ask. "Aren't you hungry?"

"Yeah," he says. "The food is just kinda gross."

I nod. "I just wanna see you happy since your birthday is two days from now."

Tobias smiles. "Just don't throw a surprise party." He grabs my hand from across the table and kisses it. "I hate surprises."

I get up and sit in the chair next to him. I wrap my arms around his neck and plant a kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you for paying for the meal," Tobias says.

"I never said I would do that!"

Tobias rolls his eyes and grins. "I know. But you will pay."

"You can't handle my smexy amazingness, little Trissy!" Jace laughs. We are playing multiplayer Minecraft and using headsets to talk to each other. Jace is trying to kill me with a wooden shovel. I dodge his attack and run into the nearest villager house.

I laugh and say "Trying to kill your best friend with a wooden shovel isn't exactly smexy."

"Everything I do is smexy." I roll my eyes.

"You should come over and meet Tobias sometime."

"What about me?" I almost forgot Tobias and Zeke were playing at Zeke's house.

Zeke speaks up. "She wants you to meet Jace."

"I already have, Tobias says.

"No, I mean we should all hang out together sometime," I say.

"Where are you guys anyway?" Jace asks.

"Mining," Tobias and Zeke say in unison. Jace crafts a fishing pole and hooks me onto it.

"Hey!" I shout.

"Come on Trissy," Jace says as if talking to a small animal. "Let's go find Tobias and Zeke's mining cave."

I laugh and mumble "I can just follow you. You don't have to carry me on a fishing pole."

"Oh, Trissy," Jace chuckles. "Trissy" has become is favorite nickname for me. "Of course I do."

***YOU KNOW WHAT DIS IS***

I take a sip of coffee- black, like my soul- and lean against the coffee shop. Christina grins next to me. "So..." she wiggles her eyebrows. "How's having two boyfriends at once? I should be pissed at you for being a two-timer, but instead I've never been more proud."

"It's the worst experience of my life," I groan.

"Have you even had any addition with either of them yet? You must have. You've been with Four for a year and you've been hanging out with Jace for three months."

"God, Christina!" I slap her arm. "You know that's my worst topic!"

She laughs and I say "But if you must know, I have had some fun with Tobias. And I stopped Jace when we almost did it because I was scared of cheating on Tobias.

Christina laughs. "You're hilarious. Oh, and we have to get you a new wardrobe. You're clothes aren't exactly flattering."

"I'm perfectly fine with my clothes!"

Christina tsks. "Your Abnegation is showing! Now I'm taking you to the mall. We gotta make you the most sexy badass Dauntless you can be!"

***DUN DUN DUN DA PAGE IS TORN APART***

After Christina bought me almost every article of clothing in her favorite store, we went to another shop to buy every shade of makeup, twenty pairs of heels, fifty accessories, and ten purses. "Where the hell do you get the money for all of this?!" I look at Christina, who is trying to make my dull hair look decent.

"College funds. I'm not going to college since I have everything I need-and I gotta admit, want- and an amazing job as a Dauntless clothes designer." She frowns at my hair. "I'm going to dye your hair black. There's not much I can do to make such a dull color look good."

I give in because she was right.

We drives to Christina's house, where she gives me a complete makeover. "Done!" she squeals.

I gape at the gorgeous girl in the mirror. Where am I in this reflection? The girl in front of me is wearing a lacy black dress with a V-neck, showing a tattoo of three ravens. She has long bouncy black curls and silver hoop earrings. The girl looks two inches taller than my usual self, due to shimmering black heels. She wears red lipstick and a touch of black eye shadow and mascara. A black leather purse hangs off her shoulder. Her blue eyes look extremely bright.

"Well?" Christina smiles. "You like?!"

"I..." My mouth hangs open. "I love it!"

"Aweosme! We have to show Four!"

***TIME LAPSE***

(Tobias's POV) I turn away from the TV when I hear the apartment door swing open. A beautiful girl stands in the doorway. She wears a long black dress and black heels. She flips her dark hair from her shoulders and sets a hand on her hip. "Hey, T." I recognize Tris's voice, but the before me is absolutely not Tris.

Christina stands just behind her. She must notice that I'm surprised because she explains. "I gave Tris a makeover. Do you like it?"

I can't take my eyes off Tris 2.0. "Y-yeah. I love it"

"Alright, Chrissy," Tris says. "You can go now." Christina smirks and wiggles her eyebrows. "Oh my god, just GO." She pushes Christina out, shuts the door, and locks it.

"So," I say, still marveling Tris. "How does being completely changed feel?"

"It was crazy at first but now I'm really diggin' how sexy I feel," Tris, who never does this, giggles.

"Who are you and what have you done with Tris," I mutter, mostly to myself.

She grabs my arm and pulls me in for a kiss. "I still taste like Tris, right?"

I shake my head. "Your lipstick makes you taste like, well, a girl."

Tris frowns. "Are you saying I wasn't a girl before?"

"No, no. You know what I mean. A girl as in, prissy. A girl who spends her time deciding whether white or eggshell are a better makeup color.

Tris laughs. "I'll wash the makeup off and change. How does that sound?"

I smile. "Like Tris 1.0."

***DOO DEE DOO***

(Jace's POV) "So about this Clary of yours," Tris says. We sit in Taki's and eat salads. "How come I've never seen her? Did you make her up so I'd get jealous?"

I smile, making sure it's a toothy one. I've noticed that Tris falls head over heels for my teeth. "Oh, she's as real as my awesomeness. She's just... Not my girlfriend. Clary's my sister. We were in love at first, then we figured out that we have the same father." I cross my fingers under the table, hoping she would say something about Tobias being a long lost cousin.

"Well then I guess it's not hard for you to love me," Tris says. Damn. "But it's really hard for me to love you."

"Why don't you just break up with Tobias? Or try not to think about how gorgeous and charming I am?"

"But I can't break up with Tobias, and do you really think anyone could look at you and deny the fact that you could be voted sexiest man on earth?"

"Speaking of which, I am loving the new look." Today Tris is wearing a designer blouse and a long skirt. She has royal blue heels that make her look two inches taller. Her hair is dyed jet black and the eye shadow she has make her dull eyes sparkle.

Tris blushes. "My friend made me get rid of all my old clothes and replace them with designer stuff."

I reach across the table to tuck a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "You were gorgeous then and you're just as gorgeous now."

"Are you saying I don't look good?"

"Of course not! You were the most beautiful thing I've ever laid eyes on. And you still are."

***I HAVE NUTTIN TO SAY ANYMORE :(***

(Jace's POV) I knock on the door of Tris's apartment. After about thirty seconds, Tobias answers. "Hey," he says. "Whatcha need?"

I wanted to ask Tris out for coffee, but I couldn't tell Tobias that. "Is Tris here?"

Tobias shakes his head. "She's out with her friend. Would you like to come in?"

"Uh I guess." We sit on the bed and I look around. "This is more of a hotel room than an apartment," I think out loud.

"Some of us," Tobias scowls. "Can't afford to bathe in money." I roll my eyes and Tobias asks, "Do you like Tris?"

I look at him, trying to stay calm and cool. I shrug. "She's my best friend. Of course I like her."

Tobias glares at me."I know you love her."

"No," I answer, a little too quickly.

"You're lying. Does she know you love her?"

"If she does she hasn't told me," I lie.

"You'd better stay away from her or you'll never live to see her again," Tobias growls.

I laugh. "Her brother just said that to me the other day. Can't a guy just be friends with a girl without having to confront overprotective brothers and boyfriends?"

"Sadly, no," Tobias chuckles.

My phone rings and I look down at it. Alec.

"Yellow?" I say into the phone.

"OMG JACE MAGNUS WANTS ME TO MOVE IN WITH HIM!"

I wince. Damn, he's loud. "That's great bro." I rub my ear. "I think you just broke my eardrum. Tell Magnus and Chairman Meow I said 'hi.' Also tell Izzy I'm still pissed at her for making me go near ducks."

"Ok," Alec squeaks. "I'M GONNA PACK MY STUFF!" I hear a click and stuff my phone into my pocket.

Tobias snickers. "Nice friend you got there."

I give him a death stare. "He's gay, not crazy."

He puts his hands up in surrender. "Okay, okay, sorry. Jeez."


	2. Chapter 2

(Tris's POV) I set my bags down in front of my apartment door. I've gotten used to wearing two inch heels, so Christina insisted we go get three inch pairs. I open the door and see Tobias and Jace playing poker at the small kitchen table. "Um, hey guys?" I greet them, but it sounds more like a question. "Jace, what are you doing here?"

"I came by to see you," Jace answers. "But it's time for me to go. My step brother is freaking out over his boyfriend wanting to move in with him."

Jace gets up, ruffles my hair a bit, and walks out the door, setting my bags inside the house. He winks and I smile gratefully. "So,"I say to Tobias when Jace leaves. "What did you guys talk about?"

"Well, a lot of things, actually." Tobias sits on the bed and pulls me down next to him. "One thing stuck out though."

"And what is that?"

"He said he loved you Tris." Tobias looks at me with sad eyes. "I don't want you hanging out with him anymore. Please don't Tris. I can't have you taken away from me. "

That's when the guilt hits me. It's a sharp pain in my gut. I bury my face in his chest as tears form in my eyes. My shoulders shake and I choke out the words "I'm so sorry Tobias."

"Why Tris?"

I shake my head. "Let me give you your birthday present and then I'll tell you." I pull a small box out from under the bed and hand it to him. He detaches the card from the box and reads it aloud:

"Tobias-

You're my end and my beginning. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me, I hope you know that. I wish to have a fairy tale ending where we marry and have kids and live a relaxing and peaceful life. I love you. Have an amazing birthday!

-Tris."

Tobias grins."That was somewhat cheesy, but thank you."

I kiss his cheek."You're very welcome."

Tobias opens the box and tears apart the tissue paper like a little kid on Christmas morning. He pulls out a knife with _4+6 _engraved on the hilt. "Oh Tris you shouldn't have," Tobias whispers. "Really. Thank you so freaking much." He kisses my lips and sets the knife and card in the small drawer in the nightstand, where we keep our private photos and stuff. "Now tell me why you're sorry about."

"I'm sorry because Jace kissed me the other day and I let him."

Tobias's expression changes from confusion, to realization, to hurt, to anger. "Tris, why-"

"I DON'T LOVE HIM," I snap, cutting him off. "In fact, I hate him now. It breaks my heart when I think about what I've done and I don't know how the hell I can live with myself now! I know you can never forgive me. That feels like a bullet to the heart too. Now, before you can start going all 'Instructor Four' on me, I am going to pack my things and leave for Christina's."

* * *

(Tobias's POV) Tris cheated on me. She left for Christina's house a couple of hours ago, and I don't know how long it will be until she returns. She might never come back. I'm pissed at her, of course, but with her gone, it feels like a part of me is gone.

I pick up my phone, scroll through my contacts, and find just the person I needed to talk to.


	3. Chapter 3

(Tobias's POV) Aline. I select her contact and hit the call button.

After only one ring, she picks up. "Mr. Eaton. Thought you'd never call again."

I stifle a laugh. "Why? Because I broke up with you, like, four years ago?"

She sighs. "Isn't the whole point of breaking up with someone to never see them again?"

"Not exactly. Listen, is your band anywhere near NYC?"

I hear her smile. "We just finished our last concert in Buffalo. We're still here. Why?"

"Aline, I need to ask a favor of you..."

* * *

(Christina's POV) After Tris tells me what happened with her and Tobias, she bursts into tears. I wrap her in my arms and whisper sweet things to her. "Tris, we can get through this. I promise. Let's start by calling it off with Jace okay?"

Tris nods. We walk out to my car and drive to her apartment building. When we get to Jace's room, Tris bites her lip and knocks. No answer. She knocks again. "Jace?" I hear a loud crash and a scream that doesn't sound very human. "Jace?! Alright, we're coming in there!"

I barge through the door, Tris just behind me, and see...

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry for the cliffhanger and shortness of this chapter! I promise I'll make them longer this time. But I will leave cliffhangers. MWAHAHAHA! I'm just too tired to make a longer chapter. Maybe I'll edit this later and make it longer. See you later dahlings! ~Star**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello guys! Lucky you, I'm updating today instead of a week from now! That's brilliant, right? Well, I hope you're enjoying my fanfiction, and I'll see you at the bottom of the page!**

**~Star**

_Last time: I barge through the door, Tris just behind me, and see..._

This time:  (Tris's POV) Jace is sprawled across the floor, covered in blood, in a very uncomfortable position. "Jace!" I scream and run over to him. I kneel down and feel his neck and wrists for a pulse. It was there, but it was extremely slow. I jostle him lightly. "Jace wake up."

He bolts awake and shouts "GET AWAY FROM MY SISTER!"

Christina goes pale next to me.

I haven't been this frightened since I found out I am Divergent. "Jace?" My voice shakes. "It's me, Tris. What's going on, why are you yelling about your sister?"

Jace tries to sit up, but winces and thunks back onto the hardwood floor.

I look over at Christina. "Chris can you watch Jace for a minute? I need to grab a pillow from his room." She nods and sits down next to him.

I run into his small bedroom. It's freakishly neat. The bed is made, the pencils on his desk are assorted by color, his shoes are aligned in the corner. Then I see the blades. The collection of blades hanging on his wall that go from longest to shortest. I grab the pillow off his bed and run out of the room as fast as possible.

* * *

(Aline's POV) I pull into the parking lot of the apartment building Tobias directed me to. I call Jace, knowing he lives here too. It goes right to his voice-mail:

"Hey this is Jace Wayland. I'm busy. Leave a message."

I hear my giggle in the background: "Yeah don't be calling my boyfriend if you know he's busy."

"Shut up, Aline."

I hit the end call button before the beep. Why does he still have that? I broke up with him a year ago. I hop off my Harley Davison (**That's a type of motorcycle :D I think. Tell me if I'm wrong!)** and walk into the building.

"Can I help you?" A person at the front desk smiles at me.

"Um, yeah." I walk over to him. "I'm looking for a Tobias Eaton."

"Room C18."

"Thank you," I say and step into the elevator. A guy that looks vaguely familiar stands in there. "Well if it isn't Sebastian Verlac."

Sebastian looks up from fiddling with the silver chain on his neck. "Aline Penhallow. **(Does her name have two 'n's?' Please tell me!) **I go by Jonathan Morgenstern."

"I know but Jace's name is Jonathan and I always get confused."

Sebastian (Jonathan) rolls his eyes. "How 'bout you just shut up and stand on the other side of the elevator."

I make a fake pout y face and cross my arms, leaning against the side of the elevator opposite Sebastian.

"So how's Helen," Seb asks, making it seem like I've been friends with him forever, when really we hate each others guts.

"I don't understand why you would tell me to shut up then start asking me about my love life."

Sebastian shrugs. "Just wondering."

"She's fine, thank you very much."

He wiggles his eyebrows. "Fine, huh?"

I give him a death stare and growl, "_I will kill you in your sleep Verlac!"_

He chuckles. "Not a chance."

The door slides open, so I kick his shin and step out. I walk down the hall until I find a door labeled _C18_. I knock twice, and Tobias opens the door, a knife in his hand.

******WOAH IT'S A PAGE BREAK!*******

(Jace's POV) Tris fluffs the pillow in her hand and lifts up my head, setting it down, and slowly bringing my head onto it. "Now," she says. "Tell me what happened."

"It's a long story," I say, almost forcing the words out. I wipe some blood off my cheek. "But to make it short, I kill demons for a living and I think one of them just left with my sister."

"I don't believe it," Tris's friend- Kristen or something- gets up.

"I believe it," Tris says. "I saw proof in his room. And there's black goop everywhere in here."

I cough. "Tris is right. That goop is demon blood. And she saw the seraph blades in the room. And I have this." I pull my stele from my back pocket and begin to draw an _iratze _in the crook of my elbow. "This is a stele. I use it to draw runes and Marks to help me fight demons."

Tris's friend whispers something in her ear. "No, he does not need to go to a mental hospital, Christina!" Tris snaps.

"But he's crazy!" Christina whisper shouts.

I cut in. "Since you guys have found out about me, I might as well take you to the Institute." **(Insert traveling to Institute scene here.) **

"Well," I say. "This is it. I have to call Maryse out here because mundanes aren't allowed in the Institute."

I hit the call what's-it on the door and ask for Maryse. She comes down a minute later. "Jace," she greets.

"Maryse."

"Why have you brought me a couple of mundanes?" Maryse glares at Tris and, uh, the other one.

"I had to explain to them why I was laying on the floor and covered in my blood and demon blood," I answer.

Maryse peers closer and Tris and points at her. "That one is not a mundane."

**A/N: MWAHAHAHAHAHA! More cliffhangers, sweet peas! Again, I apologize for the shortness of this chapter. I have a hell of a lot going on. But I am not sorry about the cliffhanger! :D I won't be updating regularly. Sorry for the people who like this! Bye! ~Star**


	5. The Authors Note That Isn't Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello guys! I probably won't be updating to often. :( I have so much stuff to do and school and all that junk. I may or may not update tonight or tomorrow. The longest it will take me to update is about a week, kay? I hope you're enjoying my fanfiction!**

**~Star**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello sweet peas! I hope you're enjoying my fanfiction!**

_Last time: Maryse peers closer at Tris and points at her. "That one is not a mundane."_

This time:  (Tris's POV) What the hell is a mundane? And why am I not one? "What are you talking about?" I ask Maryse. "Why am I not a mundane? What _is_ a mundane?"

Jace speaks. "A mundane is a human. And Maryse is saying you're not one. Let me see your right hand."

I hold out my right hand and Jace begins to examine the back of it. I see the shape of an eye on the back of my hand that I don't remember being there before.

"Why do you have a Clairvoyant Sight Mark on your hand, Tris?"

Christina pulls on my free arm and whispers "These people are insane, Tris. Let's go."

I shake my head and answer Jace's question. "I- I don't know. It wasn't there last time I checked."

Maryse looks at Jace. "Someone must've put a block in her mind."

Jace looks into my eyes. "Tris," he says. "You're a Shadowhunter."

***MY PAGE DOES LOVE TO BREAK, DOESN'T IT?***

(Aline's POV) I gasp. "T-Tobias? Why do you have a knife."

Tobias chuckles. "To make it eathier to interrogate you."

Holy. Shit. "What do you mean?"

"I just want to ask you a few questions." He's drunk. I know he is. His words are slurred and he stumbles a bit. But Tobias only drinks when something horrible happens. "Come inthide."

I hesitate, but walk inside. I sit on his small bed, and Tobias comes over and sits next to me. He holds the knife to my throat and asks "Why did you leave me, Aline?"

I feel more terrified than when Sebastian almost killed me last year. "I-I didn't. Y-you broke up with me."

"Oh, shweet-heart," Tobias slurs. "We both know I didn't mean that."

I scoot away from him a bit. "Tobias..." I look at him. "You're drunk. I'm leaving."

I get up, but he pushes me onto the bed. "Aline do you still have your virginity?"

What the bloody hell?! "Y-yes."

"Good." He climbs on top of me. I try to push him off, but he holds me down. "I would love to take it away from you."

***LOLOLOLOLOL I BROKE DA PAGE***

(Tris's POV) Uh... "What's a Shadowhunter?"

Jace smiles. "Angel blood runs in your family. Can I see your left shoulder real quick?"

"Jace, there are people-"

Jace cuts me off. "No, no, no. I just want to see if there's a certain birthmark there."

"Um, okay." I pull my left sleeve down to expose my shoulder. I did have a star-shaped scar there. He pokes it.

"That's it," Jace says. "That's the birthmark. The blood of the angel Raziel runs in your blood."

(Christina's POV) These people are crazy. I'm out.

(Jace's POV) Wow. I would've never guessed my girlfriend- well, soon to be ex. I'm breaking up with her tonight- would be a Shadowhunter. Her friend leaves. I don't blame her. We do seem crazy to mundanes.

Tris shakes her head and protests what I'm saying to her. "I can't be a Shadowhunter. Sure I'm Divergent but-"

"Ah!" I proclaim. "That explains it. Those who are Divergent are in fact Nephilim."

**Hey sweet peas! I may have to break my promise about making these chapters longer. :( But I didn't swear by the Angel so technically it's okay. I do swear by the Angel that I will make a lot of chapters. I wanted this one to be long but I couldn't bring myself to do it. My head it POUNDING. I hope you're liking what I have so far!**

**~Star**


	7. The Authors Note That May Stop TMD

**Hello one again sweet peas! I may not continue this fanfiction :( I'm so so so sorry for the people who are enjoying this but I'm not getting enough ideas in my brain, so you can make up an ending for yourself if I don't continue. Once again, I apologize.**

**~Star**


	8. Chapter 6

**Hello sprogs! Another chapter? I never said I would stop. This chapter will be short though.**

(Aline's POV) I wake up with a pounding headache and Tobias mounting me. "WHAT THE FUCK!" I scream.

"What's wrong, deary?" Tobias snickers. "When we were together you would've loved me doing this."

"NO BITCH!" I shove him off , shrug my clothes on, and run out the door. **(Inset trip to Helen's house here)**

When Helen opens the door, I throw myself into her arms and sob. "Tobias..." I whisper into her shoulder. "He- he..."

I have a feeling Helen knows what I mean, because she whispers sweet things in my ear and traces patterns with her finger on my back. That always calms me down. "You're gonna be alright, okay? I promise everything will be fine."

I'm almost scared by her touch, so I pull away and whisper "I'm sorry."

Helen gives me a sympathetic look. "Oh, sweetheart, don't be. You were just _raped._ You have every right to be scared."

"Yeah," I say.

***Blah you guys know what this is***

(Jace's POV) "So yeah that's basically it," I say, concluding my long story about everything in Shadowhunter history.

Tris just stares at me. "That was insane."

"Yeah I know. But it's true. Let's just head home, okay?"

Tris nods and we start to walk back to the apartment building.

(Tris's POV) Since we walked, it took us until the next morning to get back. I'm scared to go back to Tobias' apartment, but I finally gather the courage and key in. Tobias is glaring at the wall, one hand massaging his temple. He hears me come in and looks at the door. He immediately looks away. "Tris," says Tobias.

"I'm so sorry," is all I can manage.

I sit next to him on the bed, but he still doesn't look at me. "Are you, Tris? Are you really?"

"Yes!" I am shouting now. "I made a huge mistake and I want you to trust me, please-"

"I don't know if I can." Tobias' voice cracks when he speaks. "Tris, I loved you. I love you. And it's clear that you don't feel the same way. I understand because that guy is incredibly sexy but I thought I meant something to you. You have nothing in common with that bastard and we share a past that I wanted to go on to the future. I guess I was wrong."

I start to cry, and I expect Tobias to pull me into his arms, but he just sits there, his eyes boring holes into me. "You do have a future with me. And I don't care if it's just as friends, I need you in my life in some way or another. I realized that love isn't what pulled me towards Jace. It was this mark." I pull down my sleeve, and to my surprise, he touches it lightly.

"That's the Mark of the angel Raziel."

I look into his eyes. "How'd you know?"

A weak smile tugs at his lips. "I liked to fool around on the computers in the Dauntless control room."

His lips brush mine, and he immediately pulls away. "I miss Tris the Divergent. Tris the Selfless. Can you bring her back to me?"

"I'll make an effort," I whisper and his expression softens. "Will you ever forgive me?"

Tobias shrugs. "I'm still mad. But not as mad."

**Hey guys! I am so so so sorry this is so short, but I had to give you guys _something. _Well, I hope you enjoyed! Oh and btw there most likely will be a lot more conflict between Tobias and Tris. Winky Voldemort face ;)**

**~Star**


	9. A Quick Note

**Hey sprogs. I'm going to stop updating for a week or two because my grades are going downhill and I'm having trouble concentrating. I promise once I bump my grades up and finish the project I'm working on in Social Studies, I'll start updating again. Well, bye for now guys!**

**~Star**


	10. Wow, I'm Back Already!

**Hey sprogs! Turns out my grades aren't crap. I have a ninety-five in all my classes, but I guess I was just overreacting because I'm used to having my grades average around 99-100. I'm not trying to brag, I'm just explaining why I'm back. My mom was all like, "Dude you're grades are fine just go back to writing and make people happy." I love my mum. :) Yeah, I'm admitting it because my mom is like such a badass! How do you think ****_I _****got to be such a badass? Well, anyway, I sat at the computer for like three hours and finished my social studies project, so now I can write again! I am so happy!**

**~Star**


	11. I'm so sorry!

**I'm so sorry, but I'm afraid I won't be updating anymore... I love you guys and I'm glad you love my stories but I've become more active on a different site and am completely forgetting I have a life on this one. I'm so sorry guys!**

**~Star**


End file.
